


Untrustable

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family, I suck at tagging, M/M, i suck at summaries, modern-au, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Finn and Kylo Ren's son learned a new word, and it is his favorite new word.





	Untrustable

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wrote this and I quickly edited it so I just want to go ahead and apologize for the mistakes. I hope you enjoy this story!

Finn opens the doors to the school, removing his sunglasses from his face as he quickly looked around the school.

 

“Are you Mr. Ren?” A woman called out, leaning out the door.  Finn’s eyes glanced up and he saw the hanging sign with ‘office’ written on it. 

 

“Yes, I’m Mr. Ren,” Finn introduce himself as he approached the woman, shaking her hand.  “I got a call about my son? Is everything alright?” 

 

His four-year-old son was going on a field trip today with his classmates and Finn was hoping nothing drastically bad happened. 

 

“He is in the principal's office with principal Hux,” the woman stated as Finn followed behind her into the office.  “We also contacted your husband, you are the first to arrive. I’ll let him know that you are here.”

 

Finn watched as the woman went towards the principal door, and he quickly pulled out his phone sending his husband a quick text. 

 

“Mr. Ren?” 

 

“Yes?” Finn looked up as he put his phone away in his pocket.

 

“Principal Hux said you can come in now.” 

 

Finn gives her a tight smile as he walks past, and he sighs as he turns down the handle.  He opens the door and the first thing he sees is his son sitting back in a chair with his arms crossed and his legs swinging.  

 

His big brown eyes widen up when he looks up to see his father, “Papa!” 

 

“Kaison,” Finn said as he came into the room, quickly wrapping his son in a hug, his hand gently rubbing across his son black curly hair. “What happened?” 

 

“Mr. Ren,” Principal Hux stood up straightening his coat, “please take a seat.”

 

Finn sat down in the seat next down to Kaison, holding his hand in his own. “What’s going on Principal Hux?” 

 

Principal Hux’s jaw set tight as he sat back down in his seat. “Kaison, your son, got into a little bit of trouble today.”

 

“Okay…” Finn paused, “what happened?”

 

“The problem arises from his new favorite word, Mr. Ren.”

 

“His new favorite word,” Finn muttered quietly as he leaned back in his seat, his eyebrows coming together.  Finn and his husband make sure to never cuss around Kaidon, and he had to implement a swear jar when Poe visited.

 

“He is just mad because I called him untrustable, papa.” Kaison spoke out with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips. “He and teacher are untrustable people, papa. The worst.  You’re un-trust-a-ble Principal Hux! All of you are!” 

 

“Now Kai--”

 

“Principal Hux,” the door opened and it was the same woman from earlier. “Mr. Ren has arrived.”

 

Principal Hux jaws were set tight and his lips were pursed. “Send him in.” 

 

The door opened again and standing in the door frame was Kylo Ren wearing an all-black suit, with a dark grey button up shirt and Finn was not surprised that Kylo already took off his tie.  His husband loathed wearing ties to work. The bangs of his long black hair were pulled back into a small ponytail where the hair blended in with the rest that was loose. Finn bite his lips as he made eye contact with Kylo, who immediately raised his eyebrows.

 

“Daddy!” Kaison cheered as he watched his father come into the room, his hands on the arms of the seat ready to get down.

 

“Stay in your seat, Kaison Ren.” Principal Hux called out, “you are in trouble, young man.” 

 

Kylo tossed a look at the principal and then at his husband who gave him a knowing look. “So,” Kylo started as he quickly picked Kaison up from the chair, taking his seat and placing his son in his lap. “What happened today, Principal Hux?” 

 

Kaison was snuggled closely to his father’s left arm, and his hand rested on top of his parent's hand that were intertwined together. 

 

Principal Hux didn’t hesitate to tell them what occurred on today’s school trip.  At the end of the trip, Kaison Ren made a scene as he stood up on top of the table as he called his teacher a liar which was followed by a non-stop chant of calling his teacher untrustable.  Kaison’s classmates were quick to join in the chant before they ignored their teacher and every other teacher’s, order which lead to them going wild in the kid-orientated arcade. It was a mutiny he said, children were throwing their pizza at teachers all because of Kaison. 

 

Principal Hux’s jaw tightens again and Finn thought he could hear him grinding his teeth. “Your son stood on top of a table pointed at me and called me a liar and untrustable before he threw a piece of cheese pizza on my face.”

 

There was silence in the room and Kylo glanced down at his son his lap as he rubbed his thumb over Finn’s knuckles. “You still got some pizza sauce in your hair, principal Hux.” 

 

“Kylo,” Finn muttered under his breath.

 

“Do you think this is funny, Mr.Ren?” the principal asked as he undid the buttons of his suit showing the damage. “Because of your son’s hellish actions he ruined my tailored made suit--he also caused havoc that led some teachers being reduced to tears.” 

 

“I don’t think that your--” Kylo was cut off quickly by Finn squeezing his hand.  Finn wasn’t trying to hurt his husband, but he knew if he let Kylo continue what he was going to say it wouldn’t be pretty at all.

 

“What my husband meant to say,” Finn started after he cleared his throat. “Is that surely there must have been a reason for Kaison to act this way.  We’ve taught our son to be kind, just, and to stand up for his beliefs.”

 

Principal Hux clicked his tongue, “your son acts like he was never taught any matters at all, Mr. Ren.  I highly doubt that.” 

 

The air in the room was growing tight but Finn bites his tongue and cleared his throat. “Why did you start calling your teacher a liar?”

 

“I got really lucky at this one game and I won a lot of tickets.  I mean a lot, a LOT of tickets, Papa. You and Daddy should have seen all the tickets I had won!  There was so many that I didn’t know what to do with them!” Kaison said with his hands in the air happily.  “Mr. Mitaka helped me take all those tickets to the counter and papa they had the porg chair that I’ve been wanting!  An entire set went with it too! Mr. Mitaka said it cost a lot of tickets and said that I might not have enough. He is foolish because I won so many tickets I knew I had to have enough and I did!”

 

“So what happened next?” Kylo asked.

 

“Mr. Mitaka said I can get my prize later at the end when we were gonna leave.  Except while we were eating pizza he told me that I couldn’t take it back because it’s too big and wouldn’t fit on the bus.  The bus can take all of us so I know it could take my prize! And then Mr. Mitaka said that it wouldn’t be fair for me to come back with such a lavish prize and the other kids not come back much at all.”  Kaison’s eyebrows lowered and he crossed his arms as he huffed out air. “Mr. Mitaka is a liar and daddy said liars are untrustable.”

 

“That’s right son--don’t ever trust anyone who lies to you,” Kylo said offering his son a low five with his right hand that was happily slapped. 

 

“Liars are bad people and papa said never to trust a bad person too.”  

 

“Mr. Ren,” Principal Hux ground out while looking at Finn, obviously deciding he was the best to talk to in his conversation. “Your son was the source of damages that the school has to pay for in his little stunt.  If his prize couldn’t fit on the bus, it wasn’t going to make it. Be the reasonable adult here.”

 

“You don’t have any children do you Principal Hux?” Finn asked catching the principal off guard. “Well if you ever do have a kid here is the most important thing to remember.  Never make a promise to a child if you’re not going to keep it.” Finn quickly stood up, picking up his son in his arms holding him close. “Is it suspension or expulsion, Principal Hux?”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Are you going to suspend our son or expel him from the school--which we will have no problem enrolling him elsewhere.” 

 

Principal Hux jaw was set tight, “he is suspended for three days.” 

 

“I guess we will see you on Monday. Have a good week, Mr. Hux.” Finn said as he carried his son out of the room. 

 

Kylo stood up from his seat, closing the buttons of his jacket. “As for the damages, I will pay for them myself.” Kylo said as he looked the principal dead in the eyes, “I don’t trust you enough to leave you with my money, and a word of advice your suit barely looks like it cost--”

 

“Kylo Ren! Come on, let’s go get some ice cream.”

 

Kylo smirked as he looked at his husband through the crack of the door. “On my way dearest.” 

 

As soon as the door shut behind Kylo, the principal snapped his pen in half. “Oh, I hate that man.” 

 

“I cannot stand that man,” Kylo whispered in his husband's ear as they were walking out of the school.  Kaison was dreaming about the ice cream flavors he couldn’t wait to taste.

 

“Oh trust me I know,” Finn said as he put his son down on the ground. “Where did you park?  I was with Dameron and he dropped me off.” 

 

“Over there,” Kylo gestured with his head, his left hand squeezing Finn’s rear tightly. 

 

“Kylo!” Finn hissed as he jumped at the unexpected touch and pure intensity. 

 

“What did daddy do, papa?” Kaison asked his wide eyes. 

 

Finn sighed as he glanced over at Kylo with a smirk on his face. “Daddy is just being bad right now.”

 

“Don’t be bad, daddy!” Kaison said as he looked up at Kylo. “You’ll have to go in the time out chair if you’re not good.”

 

“I want Papa to put me in the time out chair,” Kylo responded without thought.

 

“No, you don’t, daddy! It’s not fun!” Kaison said shaking his head as he stood up on the tip of his toes to pull on the car door.  Finn leaned over and slowly pull the car door back, and they both stood there watching him climb into his seat. “Can we go see grandpa and grandma after ice cream?” 

 

“I don’t see why not,” Kylo called out over his shoulder as he started his car.  Finn was buckling their son into his car seat, and he quickly gave Kaison one kiss on each cheek when he was done. 

 

“I love you, Kaison,” Finn said just before he kissed his son’s nose gently. 

 

“I love you too Papa!” Kaison cheered giving Finn a big kiss on his cheek. “I love daddy too!” 

 

Kaison blew his dad a kiss, and Kylo caught it and pressed the kiss to his heart. “I love you too, little bear.” 

 

Kylo pulled out of the parking lot after Finn was buckled in, “now who is ready for ice cream!” 

 

“I am!” Kaison waved his hands in the air. He started talking about all the ice cream that he wanted to try and the whole family had smiles on their faces for the rest of the day. When Kaison Ren entered his room later when he got home he found the porg chair he desperately wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was talking to my mom today after my doctor appointment (I've been very sick lately) and she told me about my cousins' new favorite word and how he got into an argument with his principal and called his principal and teacher untrustable. I immediately thought of writing this story and so here we are. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing! I also hope that you enjoyed Kaison!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave comments and/or feedback!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> SN
> 
> P.S I apologize for any ooc behavior.


End file.
